1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to battery chargers. Particularly, the invention relates to portable battery chargers for use with mobile communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as mobile communication devices, are powered by rechargeable batteries. Typically, rechargeable batteries include Lithium-ion (LuIon) and Nickel Cadmium (NiCad) cells. Instead of powering down the device and replacing the rechargeable battery, these electronic devices are typically plugged into a battery charger when the rechargeable battery is in a low charge state. Battery chargers typically include a cord that plugs into an electrical wall outlet and the electronic device.
A portable battery charger for a mobile device having a rechargeable battery includes battery contacts, a switching regulator, and a charger interface. The battery contacts are configured to receive a battery having a low-voltage value, that is, less than a rechargeable battery""s fully charged value. The switching regulator is coupled to the battery contacts and configured to draw power from the low-voltage battery and convert the low-voltage input to a charger output. The charger interface is configured to electrically engage the mobile device and is further configured to couple the charger output from the switching regulator to the rechargeable battery in the mobile device.